


Phone Sex, Maybe

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, Fade to Black, Lace Panties, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, daddy dom Nicky, i might add a second chapter later who knows i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: Nicky calls Joe from work and tells him exactly what to do until he gets home later.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77
Collections: All And More Loves Joe Server Bingo 2021





	Phone Sex, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the All and More Loves Joe Bingo server event. This is for the kink free space square. Much love to all there, especially my fellow event organizers. <333

_I’ll be home a little late tonight, baby. Use your favorite toy to get ready for me?_

Joe smiled to himself at Nicky’s words, palming his dick and the frilly gold lace pushing against it before tugging down his panties a bit and angling his phone so he could get a good shot. He curled his hand around the base of his cock, brushing against his freshly shaven skin and the curve of his balls that the panties couldn’t quite contain, moaning softly to himself at the sensations. He paused his teasing to flick through the screen until he found the picture he thought looked the best, showing off the tip of his dick that was slick already and poking out the top. Nicky would love it.

 _I’ll be waiting, Daddy._ he texted back, sending the picture along right after.

The phone rang immediately, and Joe bit back a chuckle before swiping to pick it up, pressing it between his shoulder and ear so he could have his hands free to roam his body.

“Yusuf,” Nicky began in his tone that meant he was already hard as fuck and Joe was in for it.

“Yes, Daddy,” Joe purred, rubbing into the loose clutch of his own fist and already anticipating Nicky’s hands hot on his skin and his cock deep inside of him. He wondered where Nicky was and if there was anyone around while he was having this conversation. The thought made his dick twitch and he swiped his thumb against the fat head of it, sliding through the slickness.

“Habibi,” Nicky said, his voice much softer. “So impatient.”

Joe hummed, sliding his hand down further, fingering against the lace and against his tender hole, still sore from his morning fucking.

“Greedy little thing. I need to teach you some manners.”

“Yes, please, Daddy,” Joe purred, bucking his hips upward, his other hand searching blindly for the nightstand so he could rummage for whatever toy Nicky requested.

“No touching your cock, baby. Only I get to touch you today, is that understood?”

Joe made a whimpering noise, dropping his hand away and turning more fully now to open the nightstand drawer.

“I didn’t hear you, Yusuf.”

Joe flushed, already desperate to touch himself again. “Yes, Daddy.”

“I’ll be home in an hour. Can you get out that big toy I bought you? The purple one?”

Joe nodded, fumbling to open the dresser drawer.

“Words, baby,” Nicky said, and Joe finally found the toy— a massive, long dildo that made his toes curl just looking at it.

“Yes, I found it, Daddy,” Joe said, falling back on the pillow. He dropped the phone on the bed and hit the speakerphone so he could have both of his hands free for whatever Nicky allowed him to do.

“Suck on it,” Nicky ordered, and Joe groaned, putting it in his mouth immediately and tonguing against the rigid head of it. “Get it nice and wet. And all the way back on your tongue.”

Joe groaned around the toy, spreading his legs on the bed, his eyes fluttering closed as he imagined it was Nicky’s cock sliding inside, choking him just that little bit.

“My eager little slut, aren’t you?” Nicky said, voice full of fondness. “I bet you wish you were filled up on both ends, don’t you? Maybe Daddy will come home and fuck your mouth and push your thick toy up your ass, would you like that?”

Joe’s grunts increased in volume, one hand firmly on the dildo he was shallowly thrusting into his own mouth, the other fisting into the sheets to avoid touching his now throbbing cock.

“Answer me, baby,” Nicky said, voice hard, and Joe tried to swallow around the cock for a moment to swallow down some of the saliva pooling at the corners of his lips.

Joe tried to mumble out an affirmation, trying to be so good, keeping the toy in and not touching his cock at all.

“You can take the cock out,” Nicky said, and Joe eased it out of his mouth, licking his lips and drawing in a shuddering breath.

“Please, Daddy,” he said, closing his eyes and wishing desperately that Nicky was there already. He wanted him desperately, he always wanted Nicky.

“Spread your legs. Push that cock in, slow. And tell me how it feels.”

Joe nearly sobbed in relief that he was at least getting _something_ , and he moved the heavy toy down between his legs, looking at the wet and tangled panties that were not covering anything at this point. He pulled one leg up, pushing the head of the toy against himself and grunting as the blunt head of it pushed up into him. He’d had no prep and the thing was _big_ , their biggest, the one Nicky used when he felt like punishing Joe, or maybe he was rewarding him, it was hard to tell at that point.

“Words, Yusuf,” Nicky said. “If I were there you’d get spanks for each time I have to say that.”

“Sorry, Daddy,” Joe rushed out, breathing out deeply as he tried to relax and let the thing in. “It’s big.”

“Bigger than me?” Nicky teased, and Joe shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

“No, Daddy.”

“Push it in more, baby. I want to hear you moan as you take it in and think of me fucking into your tight hole.”

“I wish it were you.” The biggest part of the head slipped in and Joe grunted, his body tightening around it until he made a concerted effort to relax and then he was able to ease in a bit more of the length.

“Me too, baby. I’ll be home soon. Maybe in an hour.”

“An hour?” Joe whined, feeding in the length of it slowly, nearly forgetting that he was supposed to keep his hands off his own dick and having to throw his hand back into the sheets.

“When I get home I expect to see you riding that cock still and your pretty dick still flushed and hard, is that understood?

Joe tossed back his head, the rest of the dildo slipping in. The thing felt even huger inside of him and he couldn’t imagine an entire _hour_ of riding the thing and waiting for Nicky to come home.

“I don’t know if I can…” Joe started to whimper.

“You can and you will,” Nicky said, and Joe bit his lip. “Are you fucking yourself, baby? Riding that cock?”

Joe shifted his legs back on the bed so they were planted flat, pulling the toy out and feeling each bit of it in the long slide. Then he pushed it back in, all the way up to the base.

“Yes,” Joe breathed out, starting to make the in and out strokes a bit faster and shallower, the toy moving deeply within him.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Joe corrected himself. He could already feel his body tensing, and he knew he’d have to take it slow if he had any hope of lasting the entire hour.

“I have to go now, baby,” Nicky said, and Joe thrust the toy in again, wondering if Nicky was at his desk and if he now had his tie loosened and maybe if he was touching himself, too.

“Can you… maybe we can…” Joe tried to form a coherent sentence but it was hard, and he slowed his hand for just a moment. “You can call me on the way home?”

“Hmm, we’ll see,” Nicky said and Joe imagined his eyes clouded over, his hair falling in his eyes as it would be this late in the evening, the sharp grin and the point of his teeth.

“Love you, baby,” Nicky said. “Be good.”

“I will, Daddy,” Joe promised. “Love you, too.”

And then Nicky clicked off and Joe whined in frustration, half debating just jerking off right then and accepting the punishment because frankly he wouldn’t mind a red bottom and a hard fuck, but that wasn’t what Nicky wanted. No, Joe would be good. He’d be good for his Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [badwolfbadwolf](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
